Genos
Summary Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu), is a 19 year old cyborg and a self-proclaimed disciple of Saitama, despite being of a higher ranking than him. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. As a registered Superhero, he is in the S-Class, at rank 14. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Genos, Demon Cyborg Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Cyborg, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Blasts, Energy Projection, Limited Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can emit electricity, and Self-Destruction | Can recall any severed body part Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed part of a mountain with his blasts.) | At least City level (Far stronger than before. With his recent upgrades, he's been stated capable of fighting a Dragon level threat.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Sea King) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than his previous forms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class (Able to harm Sea King with his strikes) | At least City Class Durability: City level (Took a beating from Sea King who overpowered an S Class and A Class hero. Stated that "a hundred" of Speed of Sound Sonic's Exploding Shurikens won't even leave a scratch on him) | At least City level Stamina: Very high with the Core Range: Standard melee range. Several hundreds of meters with laser beams IncinerationCannons.gif|Incineration Cannons AntiSaitamaArms.png|Anti-Saitama Arms ArmsMode.png|Arms Mode G4Arms.jpg|G4 Arms Standard Equipment: His Core, a special device that supplies energy for all of his functions, Various attachments and upgrades including: * Incineration Cannons: (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō) Genos' palms are equipped with special cannons that releases streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from his palms was enough to completely vaporize the House of Evolution and part of a mountain behind it. * Anti-Saitama Arms: A special pair of arms that has even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing him to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. * Arms Mode A prototype weapon system that Genos carries with him in the form of a suitcase. It allows Genos to move the position of the Core to one of his shoulders, allowing him to channel energy directly into one of his arms for even greater output. * G4 Arms: A pair of arms created from the parts of the G4 robot, these greatly increase Genos' power and speed, allowing him to keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic and giving him enough power to casually dispatch multiple Demon-level monsters in a short timeframe. * Boosters: Genos is equipped with several boosters that allow him to fly for short periods of time as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. * Sensors: Genos has multiple built in sensors that act as a radar and allow him to scan the environment in order to find and track his opponents in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents (such as Saitama) and are limited by his own reaction time. *'Adhesive Gel': A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. *'Detachable arms': During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from is body with ease and are armed with rocket booster to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also armed with restraining string to restrain opponent. *'Arm-Blade': Genos's arms are armed with razor sharp blades. Intelligence: Genos is a skilled combatant who has seen many battles, claiming to have destroyed countless monsters and criminal organizations single-handedly. He's skilled in both close and long-range combat, being able to rapidly assault foes with flurries of punches and effectively snipe targets with his Incineration Cannons. In addition to his combat prowess, Genos is also rather intelligent, earning a perfect score on the Hero Exam, which includes a significant written/testing portion, and instantly ascended to the position of S-Rank Hero. However, his youth and impulsiveness make him careless at times, which leads to his defeat on numerous occasions. Since his fight with Sonic, he has begun using trickery to gain the upperhand in fights, such as using adhesive gel to trap faster opponents. Weaknesses: Careless in combat at times (gets injured and dismantled a lot due to letting his guard down many times), The Core has a limited power supply and he will cease to function if it is destroyed. He seems to have terrible luck, frequently going up against foes that are far beyond his capability to handle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Boost Attack: (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku) Genos uses his boosters to rapidly accelerate towards his opponent to kick them, his already impressive striking force being amplified by his momentum. * Incinerate: (焼却, Shōkyaku) Genos uses his Incineration Cannons to obliterate a target with a burst of flame. :*'Incinerate Maximum Power' (最大出力焼却砲, '' ): A variation of '''Incinerate' where Genos uses more energy than usual. First used against Saitama. * High Voltage Fist: (ハイボルテジフイスト, Hai Boruteji Fuisuto) Genos charges his fist with electricity before punching his target, paralyzing them with the resulting shock. * Machine Gun Blow: (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō) Genos throws a rapid chain of punches that are powerful enough to completely destroy cliff faces. * Rocket Punch: (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi) Genos fires off his left arm as a projectile towards the opponent with the aid of the boosters equipped to it to take foes by surprise. He can than retract his arm back into its normal position with a cable within it. *'Lightning Eye' (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. *'Rocket Stomp' (ロケットストンプ, Roketto Sutonpu): Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then stomps on his opponent below. *'Lightning Core' (雷光核, Raikō Kaku): Genos uses his core to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used during the second sparring match between Saitama and Genos. * Self-Destruct: (自爆, Jibaku) Should Genos feel that he has no hope of winning a fight, he is able to self-destruct by overloading the Core in hopes of taking out his opponent with him. Key: Prior to upgrades | Latest upgrade Others Notable Victories: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's profile (Speed was equalized and Hulkbuster Iron Man was used) Katou Danzou (Fate/Grand Order) Danzou's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 7